It is well accepted that physical training can be beneficially enhanced through the use of resistance training devices. For example, some individuals have utilized weight vests to focus on speed, power and endurance training while walking or jogging. However, such vests can disadvantageously exert pressure on the wearer's lower back, knees and ankles and are frequently too heavy for the average person to utilize.
Running chutes are also used by some athletes, wherein the chute dimensions determine the resistant pulling forces exerted on the runner. Unfortunately, although running chutes can be good for speed and strength training, a user must be able to run at a certain speed in order to make use thereof. Thus, such devices are not helpful for many runners, walkers or joggers.
Unlike running chutes, harness worn sleds offer variable weight resistance, enabling use for speed, power and some endurance training. These sleds are designed to slide across flat grassy surfaces, but are not suitable for use on most pathways commonly utilized by walkers and joggers. Moreover, the use of a nylon cord for pulling such a sled introduces inconsistent force delivery and can be disadvantageously dangerous to the pulling individual on a downhill run.
Another type of resistant device offers a two-wheeled design for use on a larger variety of surfaces. However, known devices of this type that are adapted for cardiovascular workouts unfortunately rely upon complicated resistance mechanisms. Further, although some such devices include rods to enable pulling and pushing, the rods must be disadvantageously held within a user's hands, thereby limiting the natural range of movement and, by design, imparting a disadvantageous change in traction between the wheels and the ground when movement is initiated.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a mobile physical training system and method, wherein a wheeled platform is secured to a user via a bodyworn harness and/or belt, wherein the user can easily and selectively manipulate the amount of resistant weight carried by the platform, and wherein consistent delivery the resistant weight force is realized for both pushing and pulling actions, thereby enabling the physical training system of the present invention to target speed, strength, and endurance training for individuals of virtually any skill level during a variety of training activities, such as walking, jogging, forward, backward and lateral running, push training, mobility training, and wheelchair training, and thus avoiding the above-discussed disadvantages.